


Nerve Ending

by xLx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Any male / any group of males, Choose Your Own Character, Come Inflation, Drabble, Gay, Graphic, Is this a drabble?, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, possibly underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLx/pseuds/xLx
Summary: A male driven mad by unwanted pleasure.





	Nerve Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this imagining Harry/Death Eaters, hence the HP fandom tag. However, I have left it deliberately open to interpretation. It could be any fandom and any male beset by any other bunch of males! Let your imagination run wild in my twisted little tale. 
> 
> I own nothing. I claim nothing. I'm a nice person IRL, honest!

It didn’t matter how it had started, not anymore. All that mattered was now, and every moment of now involved the magically enlarged cock which was stretching him almost beyond his limits, almost beyond his endurance.

He almost remembered a time when he hadn’t wanted this. He didn’t like to think about such times.

Now he wanted it – needed it more than air.

He needed the feel the walls of his arse bearing down on a hot, thick length inside him. He needed to feel like he was nothing more than a bundle of nerves and hormones and holes to be filled. He needed to love every lick and bite to his open, drooling mouth. He needed his blushing, pink cock to throb drily through orgasm after orgasm while nameless multitudes unloaded torrents inside him, until his slender frame formed a plump little belly of cum. He needed to feel like every next fuck might make his veins glitter and sparkle with ecstasy. He needed.

And he received.

The cock inside him pulsed and thickened and painted his insides with delicious nectar. He was almost sad to not have got to taste it. His disappointment didn’t last very long, as a new fat and juicy prick slid past his wet and moaning lips, over his tongue and down his throat. The spells that had been cast on him made him feel as much pleasure from the throat fucking as he did from the still-rigid cock grinding away at his prostate. The magic eliminated any need to recover, eliminated the need to do anything other than fuck and feel and come.

He came as the cock spasmed again inside him.

He came as his throat was fucked raw by the delicious dick his lips were drooling around.

He came as a different mouth swallowed his own cock whole.

He came as something bit at his nipples and pulled on his hair.

There was nothing else now. He pulsed with need and filled with come and moaned and drooled and smiled and came and came and needed and needed.

 


End file.
